deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero vs Mei
Sub-Zero vs Mei '''is a What if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Mei from Overwatch. Description ''Two manipulators of ice. One natural, the other artifical. Both deadly. Will Mei's technology prevail or will Sub-Zero's ancient magic remain relevant? '' Interlude Wiz: Ice. Water frozen into a solid state. It can be shaped into many forms, in this case, deadly and beautiful. '''Boomstick: And these two have control and mastery over this element. One uses state-of-the-art technology and the other uses traditional magic. Mei_Interlude.png Wiz: Mei, one of Overwatch's finest scientist and climatologist. Sub-Zero_Interlude.png Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, the badass Grandmaster of the legendary Lin Kuei. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Mei Wiz: Beautiful spirit. That is the English translation of Mei Ling, a climatologist whose optimism never fades away in times of despair and in face of an overwhelming force. Mei's genius level intellect and outstanding work as a climatologist led her to join Overwatch, an international task force that saves the world from the dangers of war. Boomstick: Sounds like the Justice League to me. Wiz: Except that there are no mages or aliens in it. Boomstick: So it's the Justice League without aliens and wizards? Wiz: *sigh* Whatever. Mei is a climatologist tasked by Overwatch to study the Earth's changing climate. She used her state of the art technology to make observations on the climate and to protect areas that are at risk of polar storms. Boomstick: Polar storms? You mean big-ass blizzards? Ha, get it? Blizzard? ''' Wiz: Enough Blizzard Entertainment puns, and yes, they are "big-ass blizzards". Back to the story. Mei was assigned to one of Overwatch's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antartica. Mei and her team were assigned to study a polar storm in that area, but it suddenly grew in power and became a catastrophe. '''Boomstick: Really boring stuff. You know what, I'll let you keep talking until I hear something interesting. Wiz: Whatever you say, Boomstick. The polar storm damaged the base's comms and as a result, isolated them from the outside world, including Overwatch. Their last resort was to enter cryostasis and wake up until they get rescued. But they were never rescued. And all of them died in their sleep, save for one. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, go on. Wiz: Mei was the only survivor and found herself alone and without any human companions. She only had Snowball, the droid given to them by Overwatch to assist the team's works. After some serious lamentations from Mei, she decided that she will fix the base's comms and get the data that they have collected about the polar storm. Boomstick: *yawns* Wiz: As days passed, Mei invented her signature weapon, the Endothermic Blaster, to repair the comms tower of the base. She used to support the broken parts of the tower with ice. And when she finally fixed the tower, Mei set out for the outer world to finish her mission and save the world. Boomstick: Alright! Now let's get to her gear. ''' Wiz: The Endothermic Blaster is a portable weapon designed to unleash a concentrated beam of freezing energy that damages, slows and freezes enemies. It also allows Mei to slide on ice, the blaster can freeze the ground ahead or behind Mei. She can slide on the frozen ground, allowing her to catch up on faster foes. It has a secondary fire function that allows to fire icicles. '''Boomstick: Icicles? Now that's what I'm talking about! It's also kind of weird to think about it though. I mean, sharp icicles and a friendly looking woman don't go together. It's just...''satanic.'' Wiz: The blaster works best at close range, and can encase targets in ice for 1.5 seconds. It also takes 1.5 seconds to freeze the target. She can repeat this process until her target is dead. Its downside is that it only slows the enemy's standard movement speed. Which means that anyone that can apply a speed buff to themselves will not have that bonus speed affected by the blaster's beam. Boomstick: Oh my Zeus. That "until her target is dead" part sounded evil. Wiz: The blaster can also fire high velocity icicles. These deal very high damage and can easily kill frail opponents. The disadvantage of using icicles is that it consumes more ammo that using her freeze beam. Using icicles too much will force Mei into finding more ammunition for her blaster. Boomstick: And here's one of her less "demonic" abilities. She can create an Ice Wall made of five pillars of ice. She can use these to create obstructions or lift her friends and enemies up the wall. This is useful for getting out of a sticky situation, which is, most of the time. Wiz: The ice wall is not indestructible, and is not a perfect ability for defense. It is, however, a great way to access places that are not accessible to her because of its height. Boomstick: She can also cover herself using Cryo-Freeze. This ability covers Mei in a nice, comfy block of ice that can't be broken. She also gets healed inside that cocoon. Talk about finding warmth in ice! Wiz: And her last but ultimate ability, Blizzard. She can summon Snowball, the droid, to create a large freezing field that slows enemies inside the field. If the enemy stays in the field for 2.5 seconds, they will be frozen solid for 4 seconds. Boomstick: Now, let's get to her feats. I wonder what she can do? Wiz: Not much, but according to Mei's animated short video, she seems to quite acrobatic despite her bulky suit. She was able to jump to another metal beam to avoid an explosion. She's also a genius, being able to create her Endothermic Blaster out of the scrap that they found in their base. She was also able to create it's ammunition using water and some sort of...freeze device? The ice emitted by her blaster is strong enough to hold a large metal truss tower in place, as seen in the animated video where she prevented the comm tower from falling after accidentally triggering an explosion. The strength of the ice depends on how much ammunition Mei used. Boomstick: Mei seems to be quite durable to the cold of the Antarctic. She actually took a long trek in Antarctica, and survived. That's a tough woman. Wiz: During her journey leaving the base, Mei wasn't wearing anything to protect her face from the cold. The average temperature in Antarctica is -49°C. That's already enough to give you frostbite, and yet she shows no sign of it. This further proves her slight resistance to cold, besides her ability to not be numb after the effects of Cryo-Freeze. Boomstick: Maybe her suit helps her survive Cryo-Freeze? Wiz: It's plausible, but that's enough evidence to know that she can survive these temperatures. Mei isn't like her fellow Overwatch members, she lacks any superhuman abilities, like Soldier 76 surviving a shotgun blast from Reaper to the back. She's easy to kill, but her abilities can do more than compensate her weakness. Mercy: Mei, you haven't aged a day. What's your secret? Mei':' '''Cryostasis. But I'm not sure if I'd recommend it.' Sub-Zero Wiz: The legendary Sub-Zero. The reason why Mortal Kombat almost got banished by the ESRB. The most powerful ice wielder in the Mortal Kombat series. And, the good guy side of one of the most resilient video game rivalries. Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei's current grandmaster. '''Boomstick: Ahh, Sub-Zero. I remember when I first played him on that arcade machine. I was doing his Spine Rip fatality as a kid and got busted out of the store by my parents. *sigh*' Wiz: Nostalgia aside, Sub-Zero is actually the mantle of two Lin Kuei members, one of them is currently holding it. The first and Elder Sub-Zero was Bi-Han, while the current and younger Sub-Zero is Kuai Liang. Boomstick: The current Sub-Zero is even more badass! They even gave him a fucking BEARD! And everytime he talks with his mask on, he's got this sweet voice changer that makes him sound like he's talking in a metal box! Wiz: Sub-Zero's humble origins started in China, Earthrealm. The two brothers were kidnapped by agents from the Lin Kuei for recruitment. Boomstick: Little did the brothers know that they are cryomancers! They're basically an ancient race from Outworld that can manipulate ice. Wiz: The Lin Kuei honed their skills all the way to adulthood, giving them many years of martial arts and ice manipulation experience. Their powers were so advanced, they could sculpt weapons and even perfect ice sculptures of themselves. Boomstick: Wow, I didn't know the brothers graduated from art school. Wiz: Anyways, let's move on to their story. The Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han was- Boomstick: -Killed in the previous tournament by Scorpion and the younger brother takes over. Aaand, the younger one kicks Scorpion's butt. And Scorpion kicks frenzied Subby's ass a few years later. We know that story, Wiz. Let's skip to the part where does some REAL action! Wiz: Oh, Boomstick. Sub-Zero is a master of two martial arts, Shotokan and Dragon Kung Fu. He's also skilled in using his signature Kori Blade. Boomstick: Sub-Zero can also create weapons on-the-go, such as swords, daggers, hammers and even wicked looking icicles made of his enemies' motherfucking organs! Gross, but really badass. Sub-Zero can also create ice ramps to catch up with flying enemies. You know, like that Frozone guy. Wiz: Sub-Zero is capable of teleporting by quickly turning into ice, only to turn into cold air or shatter and can reappear back. He can also send an ice blast towards his enemy. The enhanced version is a much quicker projectile and can absorb a single enemy projectile if it hits any. Boomstick: Let's not forget one of his signature moves, the Ice Slide. He can slide across the floor he freezes and knock the opponent off their footing. He can follow that up with sweet blast of ice to the back. And that can result into a beautiful ice cube with the opponent's head in it. I guess Sub-Zero found a new way to collect trophies. Now he can stop copying the Predator's way of collecting! Wiz: Sub-Zero can lower the air temperature around him, creating a field of cold air that freezes anyone who come in contact with it. He can also create an Ice Clone, that can be used to evade attacks. The clone freezes anyone who comes in physical contact with it. Boomstick: For a more defensive mode, Sub-Zero can coat himself in ice armor that makes him immune to chip damage, which is basically damage he receives while he's blocking. Damn those Sub-Zero mains. ''' Wiz: Sub-Zero can parry melee attacks by coating himself in ice and standing still. Anyone who touches Sub-Zero in this state will freeze and receive a punch to the torso so hard, it sends them several inches off the ground, allowing Sub-Zero to perform his X-Ray Attack. '''Boomstick: Now let's go to his feats! I love this part the most, you get to see all the badass stuff a character has been doing. Wiz: Sub-Zero can transmute thick metal doors into ice, which he can easily break. He can also do this on enemies and other hard matter allowing him to punch a big hole. Boomstick: That's really sick! His ice is so strong, he can counter a continuous stream of oxyhydrogen fuel burning at 3000 degrees! Who the hell is writing these comics, the same guys who resurrected Batman after he he almost died from getting his back broken by Bane? Wiz: Oxyhydrogen will combust at a temperature of 570 °C (1065 °F). Oxyhydrogen fuel is used for melting metals, ceramics, etc. Sektor's flamethrower combusts the fuel at 3000°F. That's equivalent to 2.81690140845 times the standard autoignition temperature for oxyhydrogen! Boomstick: HORY SHIET! I would not bring a flamethrower to a Sub-Zero fight ever again! Wiz: Sub-Zero can exert more than 5,000 newtons of force to rip out an enemy's spine. He can also dodge lasers as shown in his encounter with Kano in the Red Dragon HQ. In fact, he dodged two lasers! One from Kano's cyborg eye and the other from his cybernetic heart implant. Boomstick: He's that strong AND fast! Sub-Zero can also withstand lots of pain and lethal injuries. He survived a double impalement to the bowels from Scorpion, and even survived being reconstructed by Quan Chi! Take that Scorpion! Even though you're Ed Boon's favorite, you're still a shit character! Ha! Wiz: Sub-Zero also has knowledge on modern technology. He was able to preserve Sektor's dismembered head with a life support device and was also able to access Sektor's cyber-preserved memories. Boomstick: Yeah, that's cool and all, being a ninja geek. Here's a really good feat for you all, HE SURVIVED A GOD DAMN BLAST OF HELLFIRE FROM SCORPION! It's like Hell can never contain this guy! Wiz: He may be a resilient fighter, but his judgement can sometimes get in the way of killing someone, like that one time he spared Reptile. Nevertheless, Sub-Zero is a force to be reckoned with. Sub-Zero: You attack me, Thunder God? Raiden: It pains me to combat you. Sub-Zero: '''The cold will numb your pain.' Intermission Sub-Zero_Mei_SET.png Wiz: Now that the kombatants are set for battle, it's time to FINISH HIM! or, FINISH HER! '''Boomstick: LET'S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!' DEATH BATTLE In a top secret Overwatch lab, a "magical artifact" is being kept under maximum security. The artifact was found in Arctika, China. The artifact is described as a golden medallion with a dragon engraved on it. Overwatch believed that it was the main cause of the large polar storm in the area. Anyone who dared touch was instantly turned into ice. Overwatch built a lab around the artifact and began studying it. One of the main scientists was Mei Ling. Mei Ling: We haven't gotten any information about this thing. It's almost impossible to study! Countless people and machines are turned into pure ice in less than a second! '' ''Winston: We are wasting valuable time and resources studying this artifact. And yet it is the object of concern. This medallion is the most possible cause of the violent polar storms in this region. '' ''Mei Ling: What should we do? Winston: At this point, Mei, I really don't know. This investigation seems hopeless. *alarm starts blaring* Announcer: "Intruder alert. All security units respond to intrusion." '' The message keeps repeating like a broken record. ''Winston: Someone's breached the lab? How did they know that we were here? Mei Ling: Could it be Talon? Winston: Let's find out. Winston and Mei run down the hallway leading to the place where the intruder entered. Where a thick metal blast door once stood, is now cold ice. Mei Ling: Talon has access to that kind of gear? Winston: It can't be. Talon prefers to infiltrate quietly. We would've not known that by now if they were Talon. Screams of a soldier and gunfire can be heard in the other side of the hallway. Mei and Winston turn back and see the soldiers retreating slowly while opening fire on the target. Winston: I'll face the intruder, you flank from behind. Mei: Got it. As Mei goes the around the hallway, Winston sees the soldiers turned into ice. Clearly, this is the work of a new Talon operative with enhancements. Winston prepares to meet the intruder and is surprised. He sees a man in his 50s, wearing what seems to be blue suspenders and has blue glowing arms. Ice covered half of his face. The man spoke, and said: ???: I seek the Dragon Medallion. You have claimed it for yourself, yet you do not know how to wield it. Winston: This place is off-limits old man, and you have no authority to be here. ???: Allow me to introduce myself. i am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Winston: Great, another terrorist organization. Kuai Liang: We are not terrorists. We fight for redemption and honor. The medallion is in safe hands with us, and you have sacrificed many of your colleagues to the medallion's power. Think of it, Winston. How many lives have you lost to your experiments? Winston: You know my name. Kuai Liang: The first step to victory. Winston will have to fight this intruder without his Tesla Cannon and Barrier Projector. He will have to rely on his brute strength. Winston unleashes his Primal Rage and jumps on Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero effortlessly evades the brute and goes on his way to retrieve the medallion. Winston: RAAAHHHHH!!! Winston starts running on all fours towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero quickly looks around to divert the beast. Sub-Zero freezes the floor beneath him. As Winston draws dangerously near, Sub-Zero prepares to shatter the floor. Winston: ARRGGHHHHH!!! Sub-Zero shatters the floor beneath him, bringing Winston to the lower level of the lab. Winston is annoyed by this and tries to find a way out while under Primal Rage. Sub-Zero finds his way to the medallion, only to be stopped in his tracks by a chilling beam. Kuai Liang: ERGGGHH! Mei Ling: Stay down! ''I'm afraid I have to apprehend you, in ice!'' Kuai Liang: *laughs* Mei Ling is confused, not knowing that Sub-Zero has already turned into ice and dissipates. Kuai Liang instantly reappears behind Mei and performs a spinning hook kick to her back, knocking her down. Kuai Liang: You toy with death, young one. Stand down. Mei Ling: I'll never go down without a fight. I may be a scientist, but I've got a role to play in this war against terrorists. Kuai Liang: A serious error in judgement. '''ROUND 1. FIGHT! Sub-Zero assumes a fighting stance while Mei deploys Snowball, her personal droid and companion. She loads up her Endothermic Blaster. Kuai Liang: You do not look like a fighter. You may retreat with no dishonor. Mei Ling: Me, a fighter? I'm more than that. Kuai Liang: I respect your bravery. Mei fires a continuous beam of freezing energy on Sub-Zero. Mei Ling: Take this! Sub-Zero dodges the ice beam by using his ice slide move. Sub-Zero slides towards Mei and knocks her off her footing. Mei Ling: Oof! As Mei tries to get up, Sub-Zero throttles her up with one arm and throws her to his opposite direction. Mei crashes into a pile of crates. Dazed, Mei stands up,. She retches as a result of Sub-Zero choking her a while ago. Mei Ling: *retches* That strength...I'm even more convinced that you're sent by Talon. Despite the funny outfit. With all the Chinese symbols on it. Kuai Liang: My attire is no costume. Sub-Zero coats his forearms in ice, while Mei fires three sharp icicles. Sub-Zero dodges the first one, only to hit by the other two. He shrugs them off, but is interrupted as Mei keeps him down with an ice beam. Mei successfully freezes Sub-Zero and relishes in her short lived victory. Mei Ling: I did it! I got him! That was easy, for a Talon operative like you. *giggles* Mei feels a cold gust behind her, but it was too late to realize that she was hit in the back with a large ice war hammer. She is sent flying and crashes into a window and falls down to a lower level of the lab. Sub-Zero looks below the window and jumps down, landing on his feet. Sub-Zero approaches her while he freezes the ground on his feet. Kuai Liang: You must tell me where the medallion is. There is no need for bloodshed. Mei Ling: I'll never tell you, you Talon bully! Mei sees a tank full of propane, and quickly thinks of a plan before Sub-Zero can get it out of her the hard way. She quickdraws her blaster and fires an icicle on the tank, causing it to explode. Sub-Zero jumps out of the way and over a railing, while Mei coats herself in a thick block of ice that protects her from the explosion. She melts the ice block and checks her blaster. Mei Ling: Oh no, I used up almost half of my ammuntion! I need to find more. There has to be some healthpacks nearby, my back really hurts. Mei finds a water dispenser and uses it to refill her blaster and recovers from her injuries. She sets out to find Sub-Zero, she has to deal with him without Winston. Mei goes to the area where the medallion is being kept for observation, hoping to find Sub-Zero there. She takes the elevator and goes to the first floor. The first floor is empty, albeit with many soldiers on the floor, injured. Mei asks one of the injured soldiers about the whereabouts of the intruder. The soldier tells her that left the building with the artifact, and said that the intruder was unaffected by the medallion's ice touch. She gathers up all her courage and sets her sight on the medallion and Sub-Zero. Mei Ling: Mei, you can do this. Be optimistic in times of despair. You can do this. Take a deep breath. '' Mei goes to exhibit where the medallion was kept and finds nothing in the pedestal. She traces the ice path left behind by Sub-Zero, leading to the helipad of the base. Sub-Zero stands outside in the snow, waiting for her, reasons unknown. ''Mei Ling: You have what you want! Why aren't you leaving? Kuai Liang: I must finish our kombat. You accepted my invitation, and the only way out is death from either side. Mei Ling: If I must kill you, then I will kill you, for Overwatch! Kuai Liang: I have engaged in Mortal Kombat. ROUND 2. FIGHT! Sub-Zero assumes a combat stance and anticipates Mei's next move. Sub-Zero sees an opening, he closes the distance and prepares to strike. Sub-Zero attempts to grab his foe, only to shot in the abdomen by an icicle. Sub-Zero feels the cold pain and quickly shrugs it off. Kuai Liang: *growls* Mei fires her blaster to the ground, summoning several ice walls that lift her up. She runs on top of them while shooting icicles at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero dodges them and starts breaking the ice walls' pillars with one punch, quickly catching up to her. Mei desperately jumps off the wall and quickly deploys her Cryo-Freeze, saving her from a painful fall. Sub-Zero attempts to the break the block of ice, but his efforts were futile. Just as he was about to summon an ice war hammer, Mei breaks free of the ice and punches Sub-Zero with an amateur left hand jab. Sub-Zero, amazed by just one punch, realizes that she might be capable of close quarter combat. Sub-Zero retaliates with a knifehand strike to her temple and follows up with a kick to the abdomen and pushes her back a bit, then grabs her shoulders and throws her to the opposite direction. Mei tries to get up and an impressed Sub-Zero anticipates her next move. Mei rushes at Sub-Zero and desperately tries to fight Sub-Zero in close combat. Sub-Zero axe handle punches Mei and follows up with a left and right punch to her abdomen, then finishes it with a knifehand strike to her left thigh. He then freezes Mei while she is staggered and winds up and then hits her with a ice charged double palm strike. Mei, totally exhausted and injured from all of his attacks, tries to catch her breath. Kuai Liang: Will you yield? And face your death? Mei Ling: I...will never...GIVE UP! Mei Ling: Dòng zhù! Bùxǔ zǒu! Mei deploys her droid Snowball, and emits gusts of wind and snow. Sub-Zero, completely unaffected by the cold temperature, looks at the drone in curiosity. Two and a half seconds have passed and Sub-Zero is frozen solid. Mei Ling: You got iced. Mei aims for Sub-Zero's head and charges up a large icicle and shoots it. The icicle went through the ice, but no blood spewed out. Mei Ling: What? K.O.! Sub-Zero instantly reappears behind Mei and grabs her shoulders and turns her around, then freezes her solid. He punches her with an ice covered fist that knocks her down off the helipad. Snowball, frightened for the life of her friend, intervenes the fight. Snowball concentrates a gust of snow on Sub-Zero but he quickly blocks it with a buckler of ice and throws an ice dagger to Snowball. It hits Snowball and knocks him down, destroying the droid. The droid then makes a sad face with its monitor display, and shuts down. Results Boomstick: Well, that battle was one-sided, but Mei did put up a fight. Wiz: Sub-Zero outclassed Mei in every category, including speed, strength and arsenal. Sub-Zero had more combat experience than Mei, and while most of Mei's arsenal was deadly, it didn't fare well with Sub-Zero's durability and deadlier arsenal. In fact, he didn't even have to use any of them on Mei at all! Boomstick: But how about the droid? Isn't Sub-Zero supposed to look at it like a dumbass because he has no idea about how it works? Wiz: Sorry to break your bubble, but Sub-Zero has vast knowledge about technology, acquired during his cyborg phase. Sub-Zero isn't your typical ancient ninja, he knows how to operate technology well. He was able to preserve Sektor's severed head by using a life support system and was able to access Sektor's cyber-preserved memories. Boomstick: Wow, I almost forgot about that ninja geek that I said. But, how about the droid's Blizzard? Isn't he unable to escape its large AoE? Wiz: Sub-Zero has the perfect counter for that. Sub-Zero can simply teleport out of the field and retaliate from afar with an ice beam. Or he could throw something out of ice and destroy the droid. Boomstick: And how about the deadly icicles? If he actually got caught by Mei and she starts shooting an icicle to his head? Wiz: Sub-Zero has survived and stood up to worst. He survived double impalement and a laser to the face from Kano's cyborg eye. By the way, he wouldn't be able to be affected by Mei's blaster (if he gets caught by it), he is actually resistant to other sources of ice. Such as the one time Frost tried to freeze him when he tackled her down for disturbing his meditation. All of Sub-Zero's abilities would make that situation impossible. Boomstick: Well, looks like Mei should've brought an even bigger parka. Yeah, I ran out of cool ice puns. Wiz: Good for you. The winner is Sub-Zero. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Mei Ling: Snowball! No! Sub-Zero looks at Mei, desperately hanging on for her life. Mei Ling: Please, help me! I can't die like this! I haven't saved the world yet! Sub-Zero takes pity on Mei, and asks her why did they steal the medallion from him. Kuai Liang: Then why did you steal the medallion? That is a clan heirloom, there is no honor in stealing it. Mei Ling: We didn't steal it, we found it here! We thought that the artifact was the cause of an anomaly in the area, so we studied it. We were helping the people in the nearby villages who were suffering from the cold! Sub-Zero, with his interest piqued, helped up the scientist. Mei Ling: The artifact's properties might have created the polar storm in this area. We tried to study it, but when one of our colleagues touched the artifact, she was instantly frozen solid. No layer of ice covered her. Only pure ice with no traces of flesh. Kuai Liang: I must make amends. I will repair your robot friend, and take the medallion with me, hoping that it will end this artifical winter. I apologize. Mei Ling: You? Fix Snowball? I don't think you can comprehend what your about to do. Kuai Liang: Do not understimate me, Mei Ling. Mei Ling: You know my name? Kuai Liang: It is the first step to victory. Sub-Zero unmasks himself to reveal a man in his 50s, with a thick and straight hair beard. Kuai Liang: I am Kuai Liang, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. The Lin Kuei fight for Earthrealm, honor and redemption. Mei Ling: Cool motto. Now can we get started? Kuai Liang: As you wish. Sub-Zero and Mei head back inside. Sub-Zero repairs Snowball and impresses Mei with his skills in repairs. Mei Ling: That was fast! Can you teach me how to do that? Kuai Liang: That is my secret, it is not to fall on other's ears. Mei pouts in response to Sub-Zero's refusal. Snowball returns to life, fully repaired but with his past memories erased. He recognizes Sub-Zero as the one who brought him to life, but reprogrammes him to erase any memory of Sub-Zero and replaces him with Mei instead. Kuai Liang: I must leave now. The sooner I depart, the quicker the storm will cease. Mei Ling: Wait! One more thing I have to ask you! Sub-Zero freezes and shatters, disappearing into cold air, leaving nothing but ice shards. Meanwhile, with Sub-Zero... Kuai Liang: The medallion is safe with me at last. I must return to the temple. Suddenly, an odd looking ice spike flies towards Sub-Zero, and he successfully dodges it. Sub-Zero locates the source of the ice spike and sees six more fly towards him. He teleports behind them and looks for the attacker. A blonde woman in a white tight suit walks toward Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang: Who are you! ???: I AM S_S_A I__NO_F, AND I HAVE COME FOR YOUR ARTIFACT. To be continued (with JoJo arrow)... Trivia *Both combatants are of Chinese nationality, albeit Sub-Zero is half-American. *Both combatants control ice, the former controlling it with technology and the latter manipulates it with his magic. *This is Xtasyamphetamine's first What If? episode of Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Ice Duel Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle